


Spaghetti Love

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also I'm kinda sorry for being that mean to Oikawa, Fluff, I am so proud that I got to add UshiSawa to this, I'm writing too much fluff lately, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Iwa visits his parents and Oikawa comes up with a plan to surprise him when he returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti Love

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest thank you to @veteranfujoshi (twitter) for giving me this idea.

It had been such a long time that Oikawa had last seen that movie. He had completely forgotten how much he loved it. After all these years, it was one of his favourites.  
  


Oikawa Tooru, currently 21 years old, was watching „The Lady and the Tramp“.  
  


He had started to watch it because he was bored. Iwa had left early this morning to visit his family and normally Oikawa would have gone with him but his parents were currently out of town anyways. And even if he knew that he was always welcome in the Iwaizumi family, he thought that he should give Iwa some time with them alone. He saw Iwa everyday, while his parents saw him only once in a while. He had thought about Iwa's and his parents' feelings when he told Iwa that he'd stay at home.  
But by now he regretted his decision because it was only a few hours that he had left and Oikawa already missed Iwa terribly.

  
And between watching that disney movie and missing Iwa, the setter came up with an idea. An amazing idea, or so he thought.  
He would surprise Iwa with spaghetti when he returned.  
Oikawa got really excited about his plan – until he remembered that he absolutely couldn't cook.  
  
But Oikawa wouldn't be Oikawa if he would let that stop him. He'd just have to practice before serving his food to Iwa.  
  
Now determined to learn how to cook spaghetti, he spent the rest of his evening watching cooking tutorials and searching for easy but tasty recipes.  
  


  
-  
  


  
The next day, Oikawa bought all the ingredients he needed and went straight into the kitchen.  
  
It was his first try and he had cut himself several times already while cutting the tomatoes and the onions for the sauce but it didn't bother him much.

'It will be worth the look on Iwa's face' he thought while smiling to himself and if he's smooth enough he might achieve his _actual_ goal as well.  
Oikawa made sure to do everything exactly like it was written in the recipe.  
He made the sauce and when it was almost ready, he put the spaghetti in the water.  
The rest should be easy. All he had to do now was wait until the spaghetti were done and he could try his first spaghetti. It wasn't even that difficult.  
The setter smiled to himself, proud that he did it with the first try, and turned around to clean up the mess he had left on the table. He could already see Iwa's surprised face and that made him all excited. Four days were left until he would come back. Oikawa thought to himself that he should use that time to clean the flat and buy some things to set a romantic atmosphere.  
Candles would be nice. Maybe some flowers.  
  
Oikawa was deep in thoughts when he turned back around so he was taken aback when he saw that for some reason the top of the spaghetti were still sticking out of the pot uncooked and that they for some other reason apparently had caught fire.  
He blinked in confusion.  
Was that even possible? Could spaghetti really burn like candles?  
Maybe he should use spaghetti instead of candles. But that wouldn't be really romantic.  
Oikawa still didn't move and the spaghetti still burned.

He just didn't know what to do so he did the first thing that came to his mind.  
The setter pulled out his phone and googled.  
'My spaghetti caught fire.'  
The first result was an instruction on how to smoke weed without a lighter.  
Great. But this wasn't what he was searching for.  
He scrolled through the other results but they were just as useless as the first one.  
His spaghetti were still burning. At least it finally came to his mind to turn off the spaghetti so the water would stop boiling.  
  


Yet he still was clueless about what to do with the burning spaghetti.  
  


So he did the second thing that came to his mind and called Ushijima. Oikawa was relieved when he picked up the phone.  
„Hello Oikawa.“  
„Hey Ushiwaka-chan. I have a tiny... question.“  
Ushijima was a little cautious when he answered him, as he already knew about Oikawa's pranks he liked to pull on phone. He had learned it the hard way.  
„What is it?“  
„Your boyfriend is a cook, right?“  
„Daichi? Yeah, he is. Why are you asking?“  
„I have an important question if you could maybe ..?“  
„Just ask already.“  
Ushijima was getting a little impatient and Oikawa thought that he probably shouldn't push his luck any further.  
„Okay so, theoretically speaking, but what are you supposed to do when your spaghetti catch fire?“  
It was silent on the other end of the line.  
„Uhm.. Ushiwaka-chan, are you still there?“  
He heard a cracking and some suppressed laughter.  
„Yes, I'm here. Daichi said you should just carefully take the spaghetti with some tool and put them in water.“  
„Oh. So it's that simpl-Wait. He's with you?“  
„He is.“  
„Why didn't you tell me? I could've asked him directly!“  
„You didn't ask if he was here. Also, not to tease you or anything but don't you have spaghetti to take care off?“  
He could practically hear the wide grin Ushijima was saying this with through the phone.  
Oikawa resisted to curse him and thanked him instead before he hung up.  
  


He managed to put his burning spaghetti into water without hurting himself and finally extinguished the fire like this.  
A sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the burned spaghetti in the pot.  
He had managed everything else. Prepare the meatballs. Do the sauce... _the sauce_!  
Oikawa had totally forgotten about it. It was still cooking. He took off the lid and was relieved to see that it still looked okay. And he hoped that the bottom wasn't burned like his spaghetti. He grabbed a spoon and put it into the sauce to stir when it suddenly exploded.  
Now there was tomato sauce _everywhere_.  
On the floor, on the wall, on the table. Even on Oikawa himself.  
The setter – after he got over his shock – let out a defeated sigh and silently started to clean the kitchen before he went to the shower.  
  


  
-  
  


  
Oikawa spend the second day sulking about his miserable failure.  
It wasn't fair that he, who he was able to get to play volleyball professionally thanks to his hard work, failed at something as simple as cooking.  
More than half of the day passed before Oikawa finally got up and pushed himself to go into the kitchen and try it again.  
This time he made sure that his spaghetti didn't catch fire and he kept an eye on his sauce, stirring it from time to time so it wouldn't burn and accidentally explode again.  
He fried the meatballs and put them into the sauce.  
Everything was alright and Oikawa smiled to himself.  
Maybe that had been just bad luck yesterday.  
He only realized just _how_ wrong he was when he tried the meatballs.  
While they were of a nice brown on the outside, they were still red and raw on the inside.  
Oikawa just pushed the plate aside and didn't even bother to clean up after himself, too upset that he had fucked up again.  
  


  
-  
  


  
It was the third day and only Two days were left before Iwaizumi would come back home. Either he learned how to cook spaghetti properly in these days, or the past two days were just lost life time. Once again he pushed himself to go into the kitchen. Though this time he had to clean it first.  
It didn't take him too long and soon he could finally try the third time.  
Oikawa had learned from his mistakes. The pasta boiled and his sauce turned out nice as well. Also he made sure to fry the meatballs on lower heat and from every side so they definitely wouldn't be raw this time.  
He turned down the heat to let the sauce cook just a little more until the pasta was ready when suddenly the telephone rang. The setter went into the living room and squinted at the phone. He would just quickly but politely tell whoever is calling that he had no time right now. He would definitely -  
  
„Hello?“  
„Oh, so you're home. I already thought you went out or something.“  
„Iwa-chan!“  
„Yeah, who else would call you?“  
„You're mean, Iwa-chan. I have plenty of friends who would call me!“  
He heard Iwa laugh a little through the phone which caused him to smile. Totally forgetting what he had planned to do, the setter lied down on the couch and just talked to Iwa for the next few hours.

  
„I miss you, Hajime.“  
He heard a little sigh.  
„I miss you, too, Tooru. I'll come home soon. Try to not make too much of a mess.“  
Oikawa smiled and after they hung up, he pressed the phone to his chest.  
Talking to Iwa had been definitely good. He chuckled a little and got up to get himself a glass of water when he suddenly noticed the smell of something burnt.  
A look of horror appeared on Oikawa's face when he remembered that his sauce was, in fact, still cooking. He had totally forgotten about this over the phone call!  
Oikawa ran into the kitchen, but there wasn't much he could do. The sauce was hopelessly burnt and even the meatballs weren't edible anymore.  
Oikawa cursed Iwa for calling at the wrong time and somewhere, Iwa sneezed and wondered if he maybe had caught a cold.  
  


  
-

 

 

On the fourth day, Oikawa went out to buy more groceries as he had used everything he had bought before. In the store, he bumped into Suga, who asked him how his attempt in cooking was going.  
It turned out that Daichi had told his best friend about Oikawa's desperate call. The former captain pouted, but in the end he told Suga that he was still working on it. It was then that Suga suggested to help him with cooking. And though Oikawa wanted to get it right himself, he had to admit that maybe a little help would be nice. Even more so since Iwa would come home tomorrow and Oikawa wanted to get it right finally, so he accepted Suga's offer.  
  
Back at home Oikawa started right away. They came to the conclusion that it would be the best if Oikawa would just cook and Suga would only help him if he was doing something wrong.  
As Suga watched Oikawa cutting the tomatoes (and sometimes accidentally his fingers, though he did become better at that already), he couldn't help himself but to wonder how exactly Oikawa got the idea to cook something for Iwa. So he asked him.  
"How come you suddenly want to learn how to cook? I thought you weren't interested in cooking?"  
"It's not that I'm not interested, Suga-chan. Iwa-chan just.. did not allow me to try cooking again after the rice disaster last time."  
He smiled a little but Suga could see that he was still embarrassed.  
Suga remembered how Iwa had complained to him that Oikawa had ruined their kitchen. Apparently it had taken him about a week to clean up the mess.  
"Then why do you suddenly try to cook again?"  
Oikawa smile widened as he put the cut tomatoes aside and reached for the onions.  
"I watched a movie – you know 'The Lady and the Tramp', do you? - and I thought that it would be romantic to eat spaghetti with Iwa-chan."  
Suga started to grin when he realized Oikawa's real intention.  
"So basically, what you _actually_ want to do is that spaghetti kiss, am I right?"  
Oikawa stopped in his movements and blushed.  
"So I am right", Suga said and smiled at his friend.  
"How did you know?"  
"It isn't hard to guess when you know that you're a hopeless romantic, Oikawa."  
The setter blushed even more.  
"Don't worry. It's a cute idea. As long as you don't blow up the kitchen, Iwa will love it. I'm sure of that."

  
The food was ready.  
This time Oikawa had even cut open a meatball before putting them into the sauce to make sure they're well-done. The spaghetti were perfect, and the sauce looked amazing, too.

Now all that was left was for it to taste as good as it looked like.  
Oikawa's eyes were sparkling and Suga smiled as he watched his friend being excited as he put the food on two plates.  
„Thank you, Suga-chan“, he said when he finally sat down.  
Suga smiled at him.  
„I didn't even do much.“  
„You took care of the sauce. Thank God it didn't explode again.“  
„Your... sauce explode-“  
„Ahhhhh- nevermind.“

Oikawa ignored the worried look on his friend's face and grabbed the fork but then stopped.  
„You first, Suga-chan. You deserve it.“  
„You're not using me to see if it's edible, do you?“  
„No, I'm not! How can you think something like that of me?“  
„You don't sound very convincing, Oikawa.“  
Nevertheless Suga gave in and tried it first – and ended up surprised.  
„This is perfect!“  
Oikawa's eyes lit up in excitement.  
„Really?“  
Suga just nodded and continued to eat.

Now Oikawa wanted to try them, too.  
Happily he took the first bite.  
But before he could take a second one, his eyes started to tear up and his tongue suddenly felt like it was on fire.  
Oikawa jumped up and ran to the sink to drink some water. And more. And more and more.  
It wasn't until a few minutes later that he sat down again, his face still red.  
Suga who had watched all this now looked at him, an eyebrow raised.  
„What did you do, Suga-chan?“  
„I put in the spices like you told me to.“  
„Too much! It was too much I'm- I feel like I won't be able to feel my tongue for at least a week.“

Suga scratched the back of his head and apologized to him. He had never intended to make it too spicy.  
Oikawa let out a small sigh before he smiled at his friend.  
„No, It's okay, Suga-chan. We can't change that now anyways. And also everything went well today so I think everything will go well tomorrow when I cook for Iwa-chan. So thanks. I owe you.“  
Suga seemed relieved when Oikawa got up and went to the cupboard and took out a container.  
„Say, Suga-chan, do you want to take the rest with you?“  
  


  
-  
  


  
Everything was ready. The sauce and the meatballs were finished, as were the spaghetti. On the table a candlestick. Oikawa had even lit the candles already. In the background there was quiet music playing. The setter knew that Iwa didn't like it when the music was too loud. He always complained that he couldn't concentrate on the conversation. Oikawa smiled to himself as he made sure for the fourth time that everything was at its place.  
Perfect!  
All that was missing now was Iwa.  
  
When Iwa opened the door, he surely didn't expect the flat to smell like food. And neither did he expect to find the light in their living room dimmed, candles slowly burning down, illuminating the room and throwing flickering shadows at the wall, nor the admittedly beautiful music that was quietly playing.  
He had expected Oikawa waiting for him though, but he didn't see him.  
Iwa was about to turn and leave the room to search for him when suddenly two familiar arms wrapped around his waist.  
„Welcome home, Iwa-chan~“, Oikawa sing-sang and rested his head on his shoulder..  
Iwa let himself relax in his arms for a moment before he turned around and kissed his boyfriend, his thumb caressing the setter's cheek.  
When they parted Iwa rested his forehead against Oikawa's and looked into his eyes.  
„I missed you.“  
A smile appeared on Oikawa's face and his eyes were so full of love for his boyfriend, that Iwa couldn't help himself but feeling warm and safe and _home_.  
„I missed you, too.“  
Iwa smiled and kissed him again before he asked him „So, what did you plan for tonight?“  
„First we gonna eat some dinner. Then I'll give you a massage since you probably carried around your brothers a lot again. And then -“ he smiled „- we'll see.“  
„Sounds good. I just don't hope you didn't try to cook yourself“ Iwa joked.  
But his smile faltered and then faded when he saw Oikawa suddenly looking very nervous.  
„You... didn't try to cook yourself, did you? Not after what -“  
„Don't worry, Hajime“ Oikawa said with his most innocent smile and kissed him quickly.  
„I had help. Well, help to learn how to cook it. I made everything myself today.“  
He told Iwa to sit down and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
It didn't take him to long to come back, a plate with Spaghetti in each of his hands.  
Oikawa was proud that he had had no problems at all while cooking. Everything went perfectly fine.  
He should probably thank Suga again. Somehow his visit seemed to have been kind of magic.  
  


Iwa suspiciously eyed the food on his plate but he had to admit that it looked fine. It looked good, actually. And it smelled nice as well. So he gave it a try.  
Oikawa nervously watched his boyfriend trying his pasta.  
„This tastes horrible.“  
He should have known. Oikawa should probably just accept that he can't cook for his life. The setter let out a defeated sigh and leaned back in his chair, his hands covering his face in embarrassment.  
It was only now that Iwa saw all the band-aids on Oikawa's hands from when he had cut himself and he thought that maybe, maybe the spaghetti weren't _that_ horrible.  
When Oikawa dared to look at Iwa again, he saw him, much to his confusion, still eating his food.  
„You don't have to force yourself, Iwa-cha-“  
„Shut up. It tastes horrible, but it's still edible. Unlike that one time when you tried to make onigiri.“  
Oikawa blushed and just hid his face in shame again.  
What he didn't see was the little affectionate smile on Iwa's face.  
  
When Oikawa finally tried his pasta himself, he had to admit that Iwa was right. It really was horrible. It must have shown on his face because Iwa suddenly started to laugh.  
„Your expression just now was priceless.“  
Iwa pushed his own finished plate aside, and leaned over to Oikawa.  
„Let me help you finish that so we can continue with the massage, you dumbass.“

The setter smiled when he heard the affection seep from Iwa's voice when he said that and he couldn't help himself to think about just how much he loved him.  
So lost in thoughts he didn't notice how Iwa purposely picked up the other end of one of the Spaghetti Oikawa was trying to eat. He didn't notice until their lips met and Iwa completely leaned over the table to kiss him.  
When they parted the smug grin on his boyfriend's face caused Oikawa's cheeks to start burning.  
„This is what you actually wanted, right?“  
„How did you -“  
„It isn't hard to guess. You told me yourself that you had watched 'The Lady and the Tramp' and since you're a hopeless romantic, it just makes sense.“  
„Suga had said the same when I told him about this.“  
Iwa smiled and took Oikawa's hand to place a kiss on his knuckle.  
„You're an idiot, Oikawa, but you're my idiot and I love you a lot.“  
Oikawa smiled at his boyfriend.  
„You get points for trying, Iwa-chan.“  
Iwa pressed another kiss to the setter's forehead.  
„Come on, let's put away these plates so we can go and cuddle.“  
He didn't have to say that twice.  
  
In the kitchen they placed the plates in the sink and Oikawa started to clean them. Iwa stood behind him, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, as he placed tiny kisses in Oikawa's neck.  
„You can do that later.“  
„Don't be so impatient, Iwa-chan. It's just the two plates.“  
Although he felt the same and just wanted to cuddle with him, he couldn't stop himself from teasing his boyfriend a little and letting him wait.  
Iwa sighed and nuzzled Oikawa's neck until he suddenly-  
„Tooru?“  
„Hmm?“  
„Is that tomato sauce on our ceiling?“  
 _Oh shit._

**Author's Note:**

> I was laughing really hard when I googled for the burning spaghetti.  
> I didn't really expect the first result to be a drug forum ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also the fact that I let his sauce explode was thanks to my boss, because she told us on christmas that this was exactly what had happened to her the day before (so thanks for that, boss)
> 
> -
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
